Advances in microprocessor and related technologies have led to wide spread deployment and adoption of numerous general purpose as well as special purpose computing devices. General purpose computing devices, such as servers and desktop computers, are now endowed with computing power that was once reserved for the most expensive high end computers, requiring a special conditioned environment to operate. At the same time, special purpose computing devices such as personal digital assistants, media players, wireless mobile phones are common. Further, advances in networking, telecommunication, satellite, and other related technologies have also led to increase in connectivity between computing devices, making possible networked computing over private and/or public networks, such as the Internet.
However, as networked computing continues to grow in sophistication, enterprise networks become increasingly complex. Many networks are now partitioned to include one or more virtual infrastructures. VMware® software, available from VMware®, Inc., may be used to provide the one or more virtual infrastructures and provides a completely virtualized set of hardware to a guest operating system. VMware® software virtualizes the hardware for a video adapter, a network adapter, and hard disk adapters. The host provides pass-through drivers for guest USB, serial, and parallel devices. In this way, VMware® virtual machines become highly portable between computers, because the guests have no knowledge of the host on which they are running. In practice, a system administrator can pause operations on a virtual machine guest, move or copy that guest to another physical computer, and there resume execution exactly at the point of suspension. Alternately, for enterprise servers, a feature called VMotion allows the migration of operational guest virtual machines between similar but separate hardware hosts sharing the same storage. Each of these transitions is completely transparent to any users on the virtual machine at the time it is being migrated.
From configuration, application service provision, change management, to network protection, enterprises currently face many challenges.